


Weather Boy

by DaintyDiizzle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush at First Sight, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Plantbending, Weatherbending, super power au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyDiizzle/pseuds/DaintyDiizzle
Summary: A story in which Dream can control the weather.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 530





	Weather Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN 3 HOURS AND I'M REALLY PROUD BECAUSE IT'S THE FIRST TIME I'VE SAT DOWN AND ACTUALLY COMPLETELY FINISHED A FANFIC :D ENJOY!
> 
> Edit: This was lowkey inspired by another really good fanfic called Petrichor by @Forget_Me_Snowdrop that you should def read! Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133014

The spring scenery was absolutely breathtaking to Clay.

There were a plethora of dainty flowers dotting the ground, and growing on the branches of the trees. Many of the trees were regaining their leaves, after months of shedding for the winter.

It was around midnight, and Clay came out to this orchard just about every day of spring. He didn't know who owned the place, but he began to come often to water the trees, getting them ready to bare their fruits.

He stood in front of the smallest one, the one with the least leaves, the one that didn't have much life experience as the rest of the trees. It was much less grand than the other trees, so they must have planted it quite recently for this Spring.

"Hey there. You could use some water, couldn't you?" He whispered, knowing that the plant wasn't able to hear nor comprehend anything he said. The wind picked up, and the tree softly swayed to the rhythm of the wind. Clay silently accepted this as a yes from the tree.

He put down the watering can he had in his hand, nervously staring at the tree. He closed his eyes and raised his palms to the sky, unmoving, focused.

After a few moments, a light drizzle began to fall from the sky. His eyes crept open as he felt the rain drops hitting his body, a grin arising on his face.

"I-I did it..."

He fell to his knees, looking up to the sky, letting the raindrops pool on his face.

"I really did it!"

He let the rain completely wash over him, over all his doubts and fears of failure. He was never, ever able to channel his power in this way. He was only ever able to make it cloudy, he could only ever edge to the brink of rainfall. The petrichor never smelled sweeter to him.

As the rain grew softer, he remembered he had to focus on it to keep it going. For his older relatives, they could control the weather with no afterthoughts. Rain, thunderstorms, hail, even tornadoes with enough energy, but Clay was young and inexperienced.

He stood upright again, turning his hands over and closing his eyes. _'Deep, slow breaths Clay'_ he told himself.

That was until he felt a tap on his shoulder, accompanied with a loud "BOO!"

Clay screamed, and a strong clap of thunder came from the sky. A flash of lightning came down, a nearby lightning rod absorbing the sudden strike.

He felt weak, like he was going to pass out, a headache already forming. He had never used so much energy in his life, on such short notice too. He stumbled and fell back, falling backward towards the ground, but somebody caught him in their arms. They held onto him tightly, letting out a rugged "oh fuck!"

"Are you okay!?" they asked, holding Clay tight in their arms. Clay's ears were ringing, and his eyes were blurry. He slowly shook his head, trying to regain his senses.

It was a man holding him, a British one judging by his accent. His body was warm, and his arms were sleeved, only his pale white hands visible to Clay.

He could feel himself being dragged somewhere, and being sat down. It was on a bench, not far from the walk way. As he came back down to Earth, he turned his head to look at the man sitting beside him.

His head may have hurt, but his eyes didn't.

He was young too, but maybe a year or so older than himself. He was a brunette, his hair cut short, bangs swept over his forehead. His eyes were a deep brown, tiny flecks of what he could only assume was gold scattered around in them. His lips were a light pink color, currently curved into a frown. He had such a baby face, it wasn't even funny. Just beautiful.

Clay felt heat in his cheeks, he was blushing for sure. He also needed to respond before he looked like a total creep in front of this cute boy he just met.

"I-I.." He stammered, locking eyes with the boy. His eyes were filled with worry, and a hint of confusion.

"Hey? Earth to stranger?" He said, waving his hand in front of Clay's face. He blinked, taking a moment to shake his head and get his thoughts straight.

"Who.. are you?" He asked him, trying to relieve his headache by rubbing his temples. He saw a smile etch onto his lips, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know, weather boy?" He blurted out, holding back his laughter terribly. Clay could only stare in awe at the boy as he burst out laughing. Smile lines formed on either side of his lips, Clay could see his straight white teeth clearly now. As a bubbly feeling formed in his stomach, he couldn't help but join him, letting out a laugh only comparable to a tea kettle.

"I-I'm George!" He said in between laughs.

The moment slowly died down, and they both regained their composure. Clay stretched out his hand for him to shake, which he gladly accepted. His hand was warm, and possibly robotic from the shock it gave Clay.

"I'm Clay."

"Clay? Is that short for Clayton?"

"Nah, just Clay."

Clay simpered, eyes flickering down to their connected hands. His hands felt like silk, soft and delicate to the touch. Every part of him was ethereal, it felt unreal. This person—No, _George,_ was more breathtaking than spring itself. Clay wouldn't be surprised if George was the embodiment of it.

Clay chuckled and let go of his hand, leaving his own hand cold and alone. He rested both of them in his lap, trying to rid his head of the swirling chaos that was gay thoughts. He had never considered being gay, but he didn't really consider being straight either. He wasn't very interested in romance, opting instead to focus on his weatherbending abilities, and his cat Patches.

"So.. what are you doing here George?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Fair enough." He laughed, leaning back and resting his elbows on the bench.

"I like to come here at night to water the trees. I think they're really beautiful, you know?" Clay looked around, gesturing to the trees with his hands. George nodded, one arm resting on the bench now too, his head in his hand.

"I guess I don't like doing it when other people are around, I just like to remain as this nice, anonymous guy who comes to water the trees." He explained, looking out at the expansive orchard. "it takes forever to water them all, but I like the exercise, and it saves whoever owns this place some time that could be put elsewhere."

George grinned, he had a highly contagious smile. Clay caught himself staring at him again.

"You know, my dad actually owns this place." He tittered, holding his free hand over his mouth. Clay did a double take, watching George laugh at his reaction.

"Oh, you're kidding!" Clay laughed, holding one of his arms against his stomach. "guess I've been caught red handed, haven't I?"

"Yeah, we've been trying to figure out who's been watering the trees for WEEKS! I just said 'fuck it' and tried to catch them." He babbled, in the most adorable manner Clay had ever seen. Clay couldn't get enough of George.

"And I never expected it to be a _weatherbender!"_ He exclaimed, looking fondly at Clay. "I thought we were the only benders in this town!"

Clay raised a brow at him, cocking his head to the side. "You're a bender too?"

"Yeah, watch this!" He stood up, running over to one of the many trees surrounding them. He was short, and Clay thought that made him even cuter than before.

He touched the lowest branch he could find on the tree, grabbing one of the branches, delicately as to not destroy any of the blossoming flowers. He laid his finger on one of the buds, and Clay watched in amazement as it bloomed open.

"See!?" He chirped, beaming at Clay.

"George, that's.. so much cooler than weatherbending! You can _plantbend!?"_

George snorted, shaking his head. "What do you mean!? Weatherbending is **so** much cooler, you can go _zippity zappity_ with your bare hands!" he motioned with his fingers, pretending to shoot out lightning bolts.

"You're adorable."

Clay's eyes widened as he realized what he just said. George froze and looked at him, blushing from his words. He lets out a nervous giggle, bending down to get on one knee.

"You think so?" He asked, placing one hand on the ground. He laid his finger on a plant sprout, which bloomed into a soft, orange tulip. Clay heard him whisper a quick _'sorry'_ to the flower before ripping the stem, now holding the flower in his hand. He stood up, and handed Clay the flower.

"Well I think you are too.. just like this yellow flower!"

"This flower is orange."

"I'm colorblind."

Clay wheezed, balling a fist over his mouth and leaning forward, holding out his other hand to make sure no harm was done to the tulip.

"Maybe.. I'll come to investigate tomorrow night too." George hinted, holding his hands behind his back, looking off into the distance. His cheeks were flushed pink, a shy smile on his lips.

"I think I'd like that."


End file.
